Maiden of Death
by Sakaki-Kurosawa
Summary: When an expert marcial artist, a huggish idividual, and a girl with a temper enter Kingdom Hearts, mayhem strikes! Point of Veiw: Sakaki Mikala Kurosawa Saki or M; her bio is on my page
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Cream Shop

Isidori, Lucy, my two friends, and I are standing by an ice cream stand in the mall. I'm very bored so I'm doing a handstand. (I might want to mention I have taken Martial Arts classes and acrobatic classes and are extremely skilled at both.) I don't want any ice cream either; I'm not in the mood. "Hey Luc!"

Isi was waving her hand in front of Luc's face and she replied with a very dumb answer, "Huh?"

"You space out a lot", I say

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Isi asks.

"I do not! And cookies and cream please."

"Coming right up!" said Bob, the cashier, happily (I know him because he is Luc's dad's friend and will give us discounts every time we get ice cream there. (I personally think he's gay)

"You need to stop thinking about that game, Kingdom Hearts, you know." I say.

"Yeah, it's unhealthy", Isi says.

Luc comes back quickly with "I'll stop thinking about it when you (point'sfinger at me) stop thinking about pirates and darkness and you (points finger at Isi) stop thinking about Harry Potter!" (Puts a British accent on harry potter)

"Yeah, well…" I say while trying to think of a good comeback.

"Um…Pirates are a part of history!" Isi says trying to help me out.

"What about darkness? That's not a part of history." Luc replies getting annoyed.

"There was a part of Europe's history which was called the dark ages. And darkness is awesome!!!" I say. _Besides who cares about history it's summer! But darkness is black and black is death…_ I think, drifting off into my own world.

"Grr…" Lucy growls at me.

"Grrrrrr to you too!" I reply.

"What we mean is, you needed to stop thinking about it because you might start mixing it with reality." Isi says (sensible like always!) I roll my eyes.

As they eat their ice cream I notice an odd man in a black cloak come out of a black (yah!) portal of darkness (more yah!!) he looked a lot like a guy from Luc's game._ Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe Luc's game has got me seeing things…_I think

Isi turns to Luc and whispers, "Luc, did you see that guy come out of that weird black portal?"

"Yeah,"

_I'm not crazy they saw it too! _I think.

"And by the looks of it he's part of Organization XII."

"Who?" I ask.

"Bad guys" Luc says back.

"Oh" I say

"Why is he staring at us?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, it isn't good. We need to get out of here now!" We get up and walk/run to the exit. As if on que, Axel comes toward us and grabs us by the arms. Isi and Luc stand still. I fight back hard. Still for a guy like him he's strong!

"Your coming with me maidens, got it memorized?"

"Hey! We ain't no maidens!" I scream.

Luc is gasping and looking very knowing of this dude. _Of course she knows him! He's on her game!_ I think. Isi and I get free and run to the ice cream stand while his attention is on Luc. Luc seems to be talking to him but you're too far away to hear. He obviously has no idea where I and Isi are. I vault over the counter, grab a scooper and throw a huge glob of vanilla right at his head! "WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!" He screams.

The hood of his long black cloak fell down and I could see his face and fiery red, spiky hair. I recognized him as Axel from Kingdom Hearts.

"Take that porcupine head!! You scream, she screams, we all scream for ice cream!!!!"I scream as I throw my second ice cream cannonball at him.

He says "Come on, all I want is for you to come and meet the boss!"

"NEVER!!!!!!" we scream in unison.

Then Isi grabbed a scoop and started to throw ice cream also. In the background Bob was yelling how he'll be fired for sure. Axel yells really angrily, "Fine then, I'll have to take you one by one starting with the Maiden of Sacrifice!!!"

Ice cream was all over his now rainbow cloak and more was coming by the minute. He yanked away Luc and pushed her through the portal. Then he ran over and before I could blink he pushed Isi in too. All I could do was stare. In the moment I was still, he grabbed me but I flipped over him in a double spin back flip. (Remember what I said about me being good?) Then I fought back with anger and revenge of my friends bubbling up inside of me but as you paused after a flying kick I thought disabled him he grabbed me and pushed me through. Then he jumped in himself after doing what looked like erasing the scene from everyone's minds. In the portal I'm falling into black and then I see a pinpoint of light. As I fall, I blackout when I hit the ground.

***


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient Japan InuYasha

As I come to, I see a strange boy looking down at me. He has long silver hair and two strange doglike ears. I've read about him. He is InuYasha. A girl is there too, I see. She is looking concerned. She must be Kagome. The monk Miroku is there also. And the fox demon too. I don't remember his name. "Do you think she's alive?" asks the fox demon.

"I don't know, Shippo, she hit that rock pretty hard!" Miroku says.

_So that's his name. _I think. "Look she's breathing!" Kagome screams.

"Um, ow." I say.

"She can talk!!" Miroku says.

"Of course I can talk you idiot!" I reply.

Miroku helps me up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just kinda confused…" I reply.

InuYasha says "Ok she's fine, now lets go!"

Kagome speaks up, "Come on, InuYasha how can you be so heartless! Let's at least let her come with us, she might be useful!"

"Yeah, well, I'll bet with Sango gone you just don't want to be the only girl again with this pervert." Shippo says pointing at Miroku.

Miroku picks up Shippo and throws him into the lake "AM NOT!!" he screams.

Then InuYasha joins the fight. I lean towards Kagome and ask, "Does this always happen?"

"Yup." she replies.

"So… where exactly am I?" I ask.

"Japan, but you don't look Japanese. Where are you from?"

"America, I think..." I say, the fall has erased most of my memory. I can't remember how I got here or what happened before that. Most of all I can't even remember my own name! "You never told us who you were…" Kagome says as the guys end the fight by pushing Shippo in the water one last time.

"Actually I'm not really sure… I can't remember anything since I woke up… WAIT! My cell phone! It has my name in it!" I say as I pull my cell out and open it.

_Thank god for the wonderful world of America!_ I think. It took 5 years of begging and pleading my big brother, Taro, to get this phone so I got only the best one, an awesome Sidekick from T Mobile. In Contacts I saw Luc's and Isi's phone numbers. Their names seem to click in my mind and I suddenly remember how I got there. I decided to call Luc. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Luc! Man is it good to hear you! I fell and couldn't remember anything but then I saw your number and remembered!"

"M? Is that you?!"

"So that's what my name is!!!"

"No that's your nickname you never told us what your real name was."

"Oh… Damn!!!"

"You forgot your name!?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well that's certainly new, anything else you wanted?"

"Nope. Bye."

"Bye."

I turn to Kagome and the guys (tired Miroku, proud InuYasha, and very, very wet Shippo). "Well, apparently my nickname is M but I never told anyone my real name. I am a 16 year old American orphan. My parents died in a car crash when I was eight and my older brother, Taro, has been taking care of me ever since. I am a black belt in Karate, Tae Kuan Doe, and Kung Fu. How I got here was, I was having ice cream with my friends Lucy and Isidori before a sleepover at Luc's house when Axel, a weird Kingdom Hearts guy pushed us all through a portal then I fell and landed in ancient Japan where we are now. Any questions?" I say with a sigh.

No one asked anything. They just stood and stared. Then InuYasha jumps into action and attacks me. I back flip out of the way. A few minutes later we are still fighting. I've used every martial art move I know, which is almost all of them. But he's still going on strong. Suddenly as I'm about to kick him, I black out again.

***

As I wake up for the second time I find myself in Kaede's hut. She's making some tea or soup or something. I remember having a fight with InuYasha and then suddenly falling to the ground. After that… nothing! _Why does this keep happening to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I scream in my thoughts. _If I keep falling like this they're going to think I'm a sissy!_ Kagome notices I'm awake and asks, "Are you ok? You looked pretty determined to kill InuYasha and then, BAM! you just dropped! That's why we brought you to Lady Kaede. She says she has something to help you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine see!" I say as I stand up and back flip around the hut. Kaede looks strangely at me and says to Kagome, "You weren't lying! She is like a spring!"

Then InuYasha comes over and says, "She's fine. Now let's go! We're already behind in finding the Shikon shards!"

Kagome walks over to InuYasha. "Come on you saw how she fought! She would have won if she didn't black out again. We could use her! She looks determined enough too!" she wispers loud enough for I to hear. (I smile evilly)

"Yeah, but she will provide a threat to our standing. I mean she's not from here and she knows nothing!" he wispers back. _Racist! And I do know things! I don't just know nothing I know something too!!!_ I think.

"So! I think my reasons are better!"

"That's because they're you're reasons!"

"You know I'm right here and can hear anything you say, right?" I say.

"Ok, M, would you like to help us find the Shikon Jewel shards?" Kagome says.

"Sure." I reply.

"Then come with me. We'll ride InuYasha style. You can use my bike Miroku."

Kagome says. "So come on and for the last time let's go!"

InuYasha screams as he flies out the door with Kagome and me on his back. Miroku starts pedaling after me with Shippo on the handle bars. After about an hour, I stop because Kagome has sensed a Shikon shard. As Kagome gets off she says, "It's somewhere around here…"

Suddenly she stops and I run right into her. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" I ask.

"Look."

"What? I don't see any---" I brake off as a gigantic cloud of wasps coming strait at me! InuYasha whips out his sword and starts slicing through the wasps as Miroku and Shippo arrive and jump off Kagome's bike. Miroku some how gets it into his head that he can save all of I by sucking in the wasps with the wind tunnel in his hand. Before anyone can notice him doing this though, Sango riding Kirara knocks him down, jumps off, and quick as lighting, rewraps his hand to block the wind tunnel. All this while Kagome is hiding with Shippo underneath a crevice in the rock. InuYasha and I are still battling the wasps with great force when Sango comes with her boomerrang bone and helps kill all the wasps. I turn around to see Kagome kneeling over Miroku; Sango runs over and asks, "What's wrong with Miroku?"

"I think he accidently sucked in one of the poison wasps. He's lucky you came when you did because one more of these in him and he'd die. He might even die with only this one." Kagome answers.

I say, "Then we need to get him to Lady Kaede, and fast!"

***

In Kaede's hut, Miroku was laid on a pallet and Sango and Kaede set about caring for him and giving him antidotes and medical stuffs. Shippo was amusing himself with a peace of string, so was Kirara. Kagome is taking a nap. InuYasha is sulking in a corner. He still doesn't feel very happy about having I along. _God! The least he could do would be to not act like a little three year old!!_ , I think. I keep dwelling on this fact and I grow madder and madder. Then InuYasha gets up and mutters, "I'm going outside for a while." and walks out the door. Suddenly, I start to think about calm things and I start to calm down some. Then Sango cries, "Crap! I keep sticking myself!"

"Here. Let me try—Ow! I poked myself too!" says Kagome.

"Saki? Will you come over here and help these too girls?" asks Kaede.

By now I have remembered my name, Sakaki, or Saki for short, and have informed the others what to call me besides just M. "Sure." I reply.

"Here ya go." says Sango, holding out the needle and thread.

I take it as I ask, "What do I need to do?"

"Just stitch his arm up. We've already got the wasp out." replies Kagome.

"Okay." I say as I stick his arm with the needle.

"OW!!!" Miroku screams as he comes into consciousness.

"Hold still or it'll hurt even worse!" I yell back at him.

I turn to Kaede and mutter, "I liked him better when he was unconscious."

"Hey! I heard that!" Miroku says weakly.

"Miroku, one more of those poison wasps and you would've died! You need to take it easy, okay? That means, no getting up, no yelling, and definitely no opening the wind tunnel." Sango says softly.

"I know, I know. But what about food? Am I allowed to feed myself, Madame Nurse?" He asks sarcastically. "Yes! Because we sure ain't going to feed you! But Kaede will cook and bring you the food—OW!! Crap!" I cry, getting mad again.

"What's wrong Saki?" asks Miroku.

"Damn bug just bit me!" I reply- still mad.

"Saki-your hair!" whispers Kagome.

"What? I just got back from a fight of course it's not going to look good!"

"Not that! Here. Look!" she replies handing I a mirror.

"Oh—my—god." I say.

My bright red highlights look like they're on fire! Then I notice my eyes- they're no longer dark brown but a deep black with red-orange flames licking up over the irises and around the pupils. Then as I become more scared then angry, my eyes and highlights turn black, deep, dark, dangerous looking black with green around the edges. "Wait," says Kaede. "What color was the bug that bit you?"

"I dunno sorta a shiny golden color. Why?"

"Because I think you were bitten by an enchanted beetle."

"An enchanted beetle? Sure…"

"Remember. You're in our world now. Stanger things will happen than you're used to." says Sango.

"Right. So I've been bitten by an enchanted beetle and according to my emotions my eyes and highlights will change color. Cool." I reply.

Miroku, at this point decided to get something to eat but as soon as he got up, he groaned and collapsed on the floor. I, being the only one who noticed walked over, made sure he was okay, cursed at him thoroughly, and put him back on the pallet he was using for a bed. "Hey! Hey! Don't manhandle me! I can walk, see?" he says as he stands up and immediately falls down again.

"Uh-huh. Sure you can." I reply.

Sango walks over and helps I force him back down on the pallet for the second time.

Then InuYasha walks in and I think of a good way to get back at him. "Hey, dog-demon. I challenge you to a fight, dude." I say.

"Meh! You'd lose weakling! Oh well, I guess I'll take any fight. Although I wouldn't even call this a fight…"

"Oh, just shut up and fight, will ya?!" I scream.

"Fine! But you won't win."

All of I walk outside except for Miroku, who was helped along by Sango and Kagome. As I start to fight, I think of all the things that make me want to kill. Then I feel my eyes blaze and my hair start to heat up. I smile evilly at the scared looks on everyone's faces, especially InuYasha's. This happens when he's in mid-jump so he falls to the ground. I laugh, "MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

Then, suddenly, small balls of fire appear in my up-turned palms. They grow bigger and bigger until I are enraged and furious. I throw them at InuYasha. He dodges them both and then the real battle starts. I fight like I've never fought before. I don't really remember much about it, though. It was if something or someone was controlling me. Anyway, I won. InuYasha looks at me with respect now instead of scorn.

Kagome says, "He's jealous. I've never seen him like this before."

"I doubt it. InuYasha's never jealous," replies Sango, "I think Miroku likes you now. He has that glint in his eye. Be careful. You know how he is."

"Ew. I'm so glad I don't feel the same way!" I tell her.

Kagome, Sango and I are walking to the kitchen in Kaede's hut. As I pass by Miroku, he tries to stand again but Kaede stops him. "Sakaki, that was an, as you say, awesome fight! In all my travels, I've never seen anything like that!"

"Thanks." I reply, keeping my distance.

"While you're in there, will you get me something?" Miroku asks, "I'm staved."

"I am too! I haven't eaten since I dropped out of the sky!" I tell him.

"That was two days ago!" Kagome says.

"Huh. Really? Was it that long ago?" I ask.

"Yup." Sango replies.

"Weird. Let's go get lunch." I say as you all walk off.

* * *

Four days have passed since then and I've made a list of my emotions and the colors of my eyes and hair.

furious-fire

satanic-bright red

normal-brown

sad-blue

scared or nervous-black with green around the edges

happy-yellow

They're probably more but I haven't felt anything but those emotions so far. One other thing before I continue – the day after the fight, I grew fox's ears and a tail, complete with fangs and claws. Those change color with my hair and eyes too. Now I look more like a demon than Shippo! He is not very excited about this and bothers me about it often. "Hey! Wake up Saki! We're moving out. Kagome's sensed some more shards." says Miroku, in my ear.

"Ungh… Five more minutes, Miroku…" I mumble as I roll away form him on the grass. We've been looking for more shards of the legendary Shikon jewel and last night, Sango chose this field for sleeping. "Come on!" cries Shippo, jumping up and down on your back.

"Ow! Shut up! I'm up ok. Look, I'm up. Sheesh!" I reply.

I get up and walk over to Kagome, trailed by Miroku and Shippo. Sango says that now with my fox-like features, I look like Shippo's big sister. Ever since then, he's been following me everywhere. "Morning, Saki." Kagome greets me.

"Hey."

"I see that they finally got you up. For a moment we thought you were dead." Sango laughs.

"Very funny, Ms. I-snore-like-a-tractor." I laugh back.

She turns red and everyone else laughs with me. Then, InuYasha comes bounding in the clearing with food and water from a nearby village. He sets it down with a quick, "Good morning, Saki." And starts to eat

We sit and eat too. Shippo and I are tossing a mango back and forth and then I get bored, catch it in my mouth, and eat it. "Hey! I was going to eat that!" he cries.

"Sorry. Here's another." I reply.

I pick up another mango and toss it at Shippo. "So, I heard Miroku say Kagome knows where the next shard is." I say to InuYasha.

"Yeah. Although he wasn't supposed to. It's not a fact we want known right now." He replies.

The last sentence was more directed at Miroku, who rises up his hands in surrender. But still, InuYasha runs after him and chases him to the nearest pond and promptly throws him in. Shippo starts laughing hysterically until I throw him in too. "Hey!" a soaked Shippo screams, "What was that for?!"

"I dunno. Just wanted to, I guess." I reply though giggles.

Shippo jumps out and starts chasing me. Miroku, seeing a chance to slip away, bounds after Shippo. Soon, Shippo is gasping for breath, so I slow to a jog. Which isn't very joggish, I might add. My jog is equivalent to Shippo's and most mortals' run. That's when Miroku catches up to us. He sneaks around a bush, jumps out, and shouts, "BOO!!"

Shippo screams and I, startled, trip and fall into a hole. A bottomless pit is more like it, actually. I grab onto the ledge and hold on for dear life. When, I kicked loose a stone, I couldn't hear it hit the bottom "Miroku! Shippo! Help!" I cry.

Miroku dashes over, with Shippo close behind, and grabs my hand to pull me up. For a moment, I think I'm safe. Then, my fingers slip and I tumble to my death.


End file.
